The Demons Have Returned-Extra Scene
by TwilightSucks101
Summary: This is a little sex scene that kind of goes with a chapter from my other story The Demons Have Returned. You don't have read the story to understand the non-existent plot. Ludwig(Germany)x Feliciano(Italy). Human names used. Warning-Contains yaoi (BoyxBoy).Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!


**So here's a little GerIta smut. My friend needed a little pick-me-up since he broke up with his boyfriend. (Yes, my friend is gay. Who the hell gives a fuck?!) This goes with chapter 3? or something in The Demons have returned. It's the chapter before the summary chapter. Let's hope this is better than the other fic. **

**I don't Hetalia.**

Ludwig could only stare in disbelief. How the fuck could he fight like that. He can barely walk two steps without tripping. He had a wild look in his eyes. Felicano looked hot panting after the fight. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. Ludwig was still staring.

Ludwig's cock twitched in his pants. He started having dirty thoughts about what he would do to Felicano when they got home.

"Why are staring at me like that? You look like you're about to eat me or something.", said Felicano.

Ludwig came out of deep thought. "Sorry. Anyway, let's head home." Yes, let's. And possibly have you bend over the back of the couch with me fucking your tight little ass while you're screaming my name.

They reached the house. Ludwig walked behind Feliciano so he wouldn't see the very obvious bulge in his pants.

Right as they go tin the house, Ludwig couldn't control himself anymore. He pinned the smaller man against the wall.

"Ludwig, what are you doing? Why are you doing-" Feliciano was cut off by Ludwig lips pressed against his. Ludwig was nipping and biting at his bottom lip. Feliciano opened his mouth, and Ludwig quickly took advantage of this. He used his tongue to explore Feliciano's warm, soft mouth.

Ludwig, using one hand to keep Feliciano's hands pined against the wall, used his free hand to palm Feliciano's cock. This caused Feliciano to gasp and break the kiss. Besides they both needed to breath.

"Lu..L...Ludwig...please just fuck... me.",Whispered Feliciano.

Ludwig picked him up and carried him over to the bedroom that was conveniently close to the front door. He gently laid Feliciano on the bed and began undressing him. Ludwig took a moment to admire his beautiful body. His soft, sun-kissed skin, his delicate frame, his red, kiss-swollen lips, his hard, throbbing member.

Ludwig reached over and pulled out a small, unopened bottle of lube. He coated three fingers and immediately placed one at Feliciano's entrance. "Relax", Ludwig said quietly as he kissed his lover's neck.

The first finger slid in easily. Ludwig pumped it a few times and slipped in a second finger. He began making a scissoring motion, stretching out Feliciano's tight hole. Feliciano whimpered.

"It hurts.", He said.

"Do you want me to stop? I can if you want me to.", Ludwig answered back. By this time, he had slipped in a third finger and was thrusting them in and out of the tight heat.

"No don't you even think about stopping."

A little disappointed moan came from Feliciano as Ludwig removed his fingers. Ludwig them unbuttoned his pants, slipping them down along with his boxers. This freed his large, throbbing from its confines.

He placed it at Feliciano's tight hole and pushed forward. Both men let out a moan of pleasure as Ludwig's cock slipped in place. He began thrusting in and out, just as he did with fingers moments ago.

After finding a nice rhythmic pace, he began pumping Feliciano's leaking cock in time with his thrusts. Feliciano arched up as Ludwig stuck his prostate. "Ah, right there!" Ludwig aimed his thrusts there and hit it almost every time. After a while of this, Feliciano could feel a warm fire building in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, Ludwig I'm going to, ah, come." And he did. After a few more thrusts, Ludwig came inside his lover. As he slipped his softened cock out of the tight heat, he whispered three sweet words into Feliciano's ear. "I love you."

**Well, let me know how I did. I'm not that good at writing smut. Hope this took your mind off of him Jay-Jay. He wasn't meant for you anyway. Send some reviews, by the way. Those make me happy and will keep me from violently beating up my friend's ex. Trust me, we can't have that.**

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


End file.
